A Minecraft Fan Fiction: Herobrine's Sword
by PatMacSyria
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction about the CreepyPasta Herobrine.


One day, Steve was sleeping in his bed, which had a red Velvet blanket and nicely stuffed Cotten Pillows. The day before he had finally got done building his new house, so he needed a nap. He woke up and noticed he was not in his Survival Mode any longer. He looked around and saw nothing but Grass for miles. "What is this place?" Steve asked him self. Steve quickly jumped out of his Red Velvet cladded bed and looked around, with his hands on his hips. He was dumbfounded by his surroundings. "Was there a big storm last night?" "Did a Tornado come around a sweep up everything?" Steve thought. He put his bed in his pocket because that is a thing you can do in Steve's world and started walking northward. He walked, and walked, and walked. Until he spotted something in the distance. The humanoid shaped figure quickly disappeared into the distance. "Who's there!?" Steve yelled. No response. "You better show yourself!" Steve was puzzled at this point. "Must of been the wind." Steve said. He started walking once more. He must of been walking for 10 minutes when he heard footsteps. "This isn't a multiplayer server". Steve said. "Who is there!" Steve demanded to know, as he was starting to get a little worried about what was happening. Steve then got his Diamond cladded sword from his inventory and said, "I've got a weapon!". Steve then started to walk with his sword out so that if may be any monsters striked, he could easily kill them. "Maybe it's just a cow." "Or maybe a Creeper." Steve walked some more. Then, out of nowhere, a man who looked oddly like Steve appeared. "*gasp*" Steve gasped. "You... you look just like... me!". Steve looked above the strange man's head. "Wha... no... Name Tag?" Name Tags are a way for Minecraft users to tell who a player is, but this man had none. Steve then noticed one small detail about the man. "Wait... you have no eyes!" Steve bolted. He ran as fast as his blocky legs could go. The man then teleported in front of Steve. Steve bumped into the man. "Hngh!" Steve was now in pain. He also dropped his diamond sword. "Oh no! My sword!" With out his sword, Steve was nothing. His mom gave him that Sword on his 16th birthday. The sword was passed down from his father to him. His father used it to slay an Ender Dragon, You can still almost smell the blood on it. His father sadly got trapped in the Nether after that battle, so Steve never saw him again, the sword was all that was left. The strange man picked up the sword. Steve got to his feet. "You better give me back that sword!" Steve demanded to the man. "Who are you any way?" Steve asked the man. "...My name is..." The man's mouth opened like a spiders mouth. "...Hero...brine." The man then ran towards Steve. "You are Herobrine!?" "I thought you were just a made up folktale!". Herobrine then sprinted towards Steve, with the sword in his hand, lunging at Steve. "Ahhhhhh!" Steve said. Steve yanked his hand into his inventory and pulled out an old, rusty, Pick Ax and threw it at Herobrine. It hit Herobrine. His eyes turned red and he started bleeding. Steve ran up to the Bleeding Herobrine to get his sword and Herobrine Threw the sword at Steve and it hit him in the arm. Steve's arm started bleeding. Steve picked up the Sword and yelled at Herobrine. "Time to send you back to the Nether you came from!" Steve ran to Herobrine and Stabbed him straight in the heart. Herobrine fell to his Knees. Steve ran to him. Steve started to laugh. "You thought you could defeat me? Ha!" Steve then saw Herobrine start to change. His eyes turned back to white and had blue pupils in them. Steve gasped. "I'm sorry I was never there for you, son." Herobrine said. Steve was shocked. "No, dad, I'm sorry for killing you." Steve ment killing him when he was still Herobrine, but you get the idea. "It was for the best." Herobrine said. "No... dad..." Steve began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Dad". Steve said in a sad voice. "It's ok, Steve, my son. Look on the bright side, I gave you a pretty cool sword." Steve's dad who was Herobrine said. "Your right" Steve said. Those were Steve's dad's final words. Steve had killed Herobrine, for better or for worse. "Dad? DAD!" Steve was heart broken. Steve then looked into his dad's pocket. "An Ender Pearl!" Steve picked it up. "He must of got it when he killed the Ender Dragon!" Steve then realised that he could use it to get home, but he would have to leave his dad here. "I will avenge you Dad!" Steve used the Ender Pearl to Travel back to his world. ..Steve opened his eyes. He was back in his house. He still had his Bed. He still had his Pick Ax. But most importantly, he still had his Dad's sword.

The End


End file.
